One Big Family
by Derpdederpmcderpenpants
Summary: Artemis, Babycakes and the gang are back. Artemis is going to McKinley High, And She is furious. Artemis and Babycakes have an arguement, and Babycakes runs away without Artemis to find her big sister, Ivy Rose. Which causes Artemis and The Gleeks to have a Second Adventure. Come along and See what Obstacles the group goes through.Second Adventure, written by FearlessGeek and me
1. Missing

**Title: One Big Family**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: Artemis is going to McKinley High, And She is furious. Artemis and Babycakes have an argument, and Babycakes runs away without Artemis to find her big sister, Ivy Rose. Which causes Artemis and The Gleeks to have a Second Adventure. Come along and See what Obstacles the group goes through.**

**Pairings: Puck/Quinn, Puck/Artemis, Babycakes/OC, Klaine, Brittana, Wemma.**

**Warnings: F/F, M/M, Cursing, Relationships, Drama. **

**A/N: Me and Kay's Second Adventure story. :) A couple new characters I believe. Emma is very OOC in this. Review at the end please. XD Lessthanthree**

Artemis was Furious. She couldn't believe her father right now. He was making her go to a Public school. That didn't make her happy what so ever. She stormed out of the tree house looking pissed.

"What's wrong, Vanilla?" Babycakes asked. Artemis brushed past her.

"Wow, She's angry." Said Mercedes. The next thing they saw was Mr. Schuester coming out of the tree house looking a little upset.

"Artemis." He yelled. Babycakes and Mercedes were curious on to what was going on so They went to go Question Mr. Schue. Babycakes and Mercedes went up to the treehouse and saw Mr. Schue with a disappointed look on his face.

"Um, Mr. Schue, what's wrong with Vanilla?" Babycakes asked. Mr. Schue frowned.

"Artemis, or 'Vanilla' is angry at me because I'm making her go to McKinley. She's going to be a freshman there in September." Mr. Schue said. Babycakes and Mercedes gasped. Finally, Babycakes spoke up.

"Oh dear God, you didn't. Isn't that a... public school?" Babycakes asked. Before, Mr. Schue could speak, Mercedes cut in.

"One of the worst in Ohio. I still wonder to this day how I lasted 4 years there." She said. Babycakes sighed.

"Why, Mr. Schue?" She asked.

"Please, call me Will. And I did it because I want Artemis and I to be closer. See, I teach Glee Club there, and my wife Emma works as the school counselor. It's perfect because we can all be together as a family." Will explained. Babycakes nodded.

"God, I hope this works out Well." She muttered.

**Meanwhile.**

Artemis was in the open field. She usually Runs when she is upset and the field was the Perfect setting. And it was about to rain to. She loved that weather. Rain made her feel calm. So did Running. She was sprinting. When she made it to the end of the field. She stopped to take a break. She sat down and thought. How could he make me go to a Public School? I've always been home schooled with Babycakes my whole life. We mostly stayed home at the tree house because we didn't like exposing our Magical Powers. Artemis sighed. She couldn't believe this was Happening.

**At the treehouse**

Babycakes and Quinn were making dinner.

"Babycakes, could you pass the bell peppers?" Quinn asked. Babycakes was too distracted. Her thoughts were wrapped around Vanilla and the fact she was actually going to public school. Or any school at all, for that matter. Ever since they were little, they'd been homeschooled because they didn't want their magical powers to be exposed.

"I can't believe this is seriously happening." Babycakes muttered.

"What's happening, Babycakes?" Quinn asked. She scared Babycakes because she had forgotten Quinn was in the kitchen too.

"Oh, Quinn. I forgot you were in here. I was really wrapped up in my thoughts." Babycakes said, she tried to avoid the question. Quinn gave her one of her famous glares.

"You still didn't answer my question. What's going on?" Quinn asked with a hint of impatience in her voice. Babycakes sighed, she knew there was no way out of this. She just wished there was.

"I'll tell you and Everyone else at dinner." She said. Quinn smiled.

"Alright. Now if you're done being wrapped up in your thoughts, could you come help me chop these peppers?" She asked. Babycakes walked over and helped Quinn, being thankful for a distraction from her thoughts.

**At the Field... **

"It's going to Rain soon." Artemis said to herself. She started to Run home, Cause she knew it was almost dinner time. But she really wasn't up to it. She finally got back to the Tree house. She went to her Dad's house next door to the tree house.

"Sweetheart, I know your mad about going to Public schools but this is for your own good. It can keep us closer together and I can get to know you better." Emma Explained.

Artemis didn't feel comfortable calling her mom yet. She ignored her and walked up to her room. She sat in her closet in the Dark until she thought of Doing some writing. But she didn't want to use up paper, Because Tree's gave them Oxygen and Oxygen gave them life. She hated people killing her tree's. Artemis sighed. She grabbed a pencil and began writing various things on her closet walls. She didn't realize how long she was there for, But her hand cramped up a bit.

"Artemis, Babycakes is here, She is coming up now." Artemis heard her father yell. I don't want anyone to find out about this thought Artemis. She got up and turned off the Closet light and closed her Closet door and waited for her friend to come up there.

Babycakes knocked on the door.

"Come in." Vanilla said, she didn't even bother to get up and open the door, but that was fine with Babycakes, because she opened the door and smiled.

"Hey you." She said softly.

"Hey yourself." Vanilla said in a snarky tone. Babycakes frowned.

"Look, just because your mad about going to McKinley, doesn't mean you have to be angry at me." Babycakes said quietly. Vanilla sighed.

"I'm sorry Babycakes. I'm just stressed. I just met my long-lost father I haven't seen since I was 2, I was informed my birth mother died, I have a new step-mom who I'm not exactly comfortable with, and I'm being forced to go to a dumb public high school to be closer to my dad and Emma. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at-"

"The world?" Babycakes interrupted. She sighed.

"Look Vanilla, I know you're going through a rough time right now. But you shouldn't be angry, you should be grateful... I'd say your pretty lucky." Babycakes said. Vanilla rolled her eyes.

"And what exactly should I be grateful for? Why the hell am I lucky?" Vanilla said angrily.

"Because! You should be grateful you even have parents! My mom and dad died when I was 3, Vanilla. I'll never get to see them again. Yeah, maybe Emma isn't your real mother, but she's trying hard for you to like her and you're only pushing her away! And I'm sorry, your real mom died, that sucks, but you should be lucky for Emma. In a way, she is your mother, and she loves you and cares about you. I'll never have a motherly figure like Emma, you will. And about McKinley? Get over it! You're gonna have to go. Who knows, maybe you'll like it. We've been homeschooled since we were little, now you get a real school experience, and your parents will be with you every fucking day just so they can be closer with you. And if I were you, I would be extremely happy to have something like that. But I don't, you do. Take this experience as a blessing not a curse, and still being so damn selfish!" Babycakes screamed. Tears were running down her face.

Vanilla sat there with a shocked expression on her face. She hadn't expected her best friend to scream at her and call her selfish. After a minute or so, Vanilla broke the silence. "Look, Babycakes-"

Babycakes put her hand in front of her face and shook her head.

"Save it, Vanilla. I honestly don't wanna hear it. Call me when you learn to appreciate everything you have and stop feeling sorry for yourself." She said quietly. Her voice was raspy from screaming. She ignored what Vanilla was about to say and slammed her door shut. She ran downstairs and ignored Will and Emma when they asked was everything alright between her and Vanilla/Artemis. She ran out the house crying and went next door to her own treehouse. The Gleeks were having dinner, but suddenly, she didn't want any food. She once again ignored Everyone when they asked was everything okay. She ran to her room, slammed the door, and cried herself to sleep, missing her best friend.

Artemis Didn't know what to do. Babycakes has never yelled at her like that before. She heard a knock on the Door.

"Is everything okay, Artemis?" Emma asked.

"No everything is not okay. Can you just go? I have a lot of think to do." Artemis explained. Next thing Artemis heard was silence. It was 9 pm when she decided to go to the Field. She was about to leave the house but someone had stopped her.

"Where do you think your going at this time of hour?" I stop dead in my tracks.

I slowly turned around to see My father standing there with a strict look that dads always use when their kids are about to sneak out and stuff like that. Vanilla sighed.

"Out. Why do you even care?" She said angrily. All this girl wanted to do was go to the field and think.

"Out where? And I care because I'm your father and I always need to know where you are." Will said. He really didn't want to fight with his daughter right now, but by the way Vanilla was looking at him, he would have to. Vanilla rolled her eyes.

"I'm 14, you know. Or did you? Considering I haven't seen you since I was wearing diapers! Just leave me alone, I can go out at 9pm can't I?!" She screamed. He got angry.

"Artemis Catherine Schuester! How dare you talk to me like that! Of course I knew you were 14! I may have not seen you in 12 years, but I never forgot about you! I always thought about you. Every single birthday of yours, I always lit a candle and prayed you would be kept safe. And right now, you are safe. I don't want you going out late and getting hurt. I've already missed out on too much of your life, I don't want to miss anymore. Just please stay in tonight, for me." He said, tears were welling up in his eyes. Vanilla thought about everything he said.

'Wow, he really does care about me.' She thought. Vanilla sighed. "Fine, but I'm going out in the morning." She said. Will sighed and smiled softly.

"Goodnight Artemis, I love you." He said. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. And I go by Vanilla." She said annoyed. Once she got up to her room, she shut the door and screamed into her pillow. Deep down inside, she knew Babycakes and Will were right, she just didn't want to admit it.

**Well ,That's the first chapter of our second story. I hope you liked it. And please review. Reviews help me live. Leave a review. Do you want me to die? If I die I won't be able to upload another chapter. so... please review? Anyways yeah Just review and I will get back to this as soon as I can. Okay bye! :D **

**~ Scout. **


	2. On our way

**Title: One Big Family**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: Artemis is going to McKinley High, And She is furious. Artemis and Babycakes have an argument, and Babycakes runs away without Artemis to find her big sister, Ivy Rose. Which causes Artemis and The Gleeks to have a Second Adventure. Come along and See what Obstacles the group goes through.**

**Pairings: Puck/Quinn, Puck/Artemis, Babycakes/OC, Klaine, Brittana, Wemma.**

**Warnings: F/F, M/M, Cursing, Relationships, Drama.**

**A/N: Yeah I know, It's been forever since I hadn't updated on this story, I've just been so busy with Band. I haven't been able to get a decent break and write a fully full chapter of any of my stories. Well, Here is the second chapter finally. I hope you enjoy, Please review. **

_The next mourning..._

Artemis woke up that mourning. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Artemis, Would you like breakfast?" Emma asked. In her eyes, Right now Babycakes was more important then Breakfast. She had to make it up to her best friend.

"No, Thank you. I'll be back for lunch though." Artemis slightly smiled. "Okay." Emma smiled back. She went next door to the tree house. Brittany was outside.

"Vanilla, What's wrong with Babycakes? Is she okay?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"It's my fault she's upset, I was just about to go in and talk to her. If it's okay with you guys." Artemis said.

"Of course it is. We all have ups and downs but were still family all together. Go make things right with Babycakes, I hate seeing her upset." Brittany sad sadly and Opened up the door to let Artemis in. Artemis went to Babycake's room and knocked on the door.

"Babycakes, Can I please come in? I really want to talk to you." Artemis exclaimed. The bedroom door opened. That's odd. Babycakes wasn't to be found in her room. Artemis heart pumped nervously. She began searching Babycakes room, frantically. She found a note from Babycakes on her desk.

_**Dear Vanilla and Everybody else, I've decided to go look for my Ivy Rose. I know she is still alive but I am Desperate to find her. So I promise I will see you all soon. And Don't worry I'm fine. I have everything I need to survive. Love you all. - Babycakes.**_

Artemis knew this was real because She knew her best friend's hand writing. Artemis shoved the note in her pocket and ran to her house in tears.

"Dad! Dad!" She yelled. Emma and Will ran out of the house, after hearing his Daughter's yell.

"Sweetheart, What's wrong?!" Will asked nervous to find out the Answer.

"Babycakes is missing!" Artemis said in tears.

Will got worried and pulled Vanilla into a tight hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Where do you think she went?" Will asked. Vanilla pulled the note out of her pocket and gave it to Will. He read the note and frowned.

"Oh my gosh. Isn't Ivy Rose her older sister?" Will asked. Vanilla nodded and sniffled.

"Yeah. She's been missing since Babycakes was 3, she asked me to help me find her and I said yes. But then last night, we got in a big argument because I was being selfish, and I guess she just decided to go by herself to find Ivy Rose." Vanilla explained, she was crying hysterically now and Emma cautiously pulled her into a hug. She knew Vanilla didn't like her very much, but she was glad when Vanilla didn't scream at her or push her away. Vanilla sobbed into Emma's dress, but she didn't mind one bit. She held her new step-daughter close and tried to comfort as best as she could.

"Its okay sweetheart, we'll find her, I promise." Emma said. Vanilla smiled softly. Maybe Emma wasn't so bad after all.

After she finished crying... Artemis sat up and took a deep breath. She wiped away her tears.

"I have to go tell the others." Artemis said.

"Go ahead. Will be here." Said Will. Artemis got up and went to the door. Artemis looked down on herself for a minute.

"I should probably get cleaned up and change first." Artemis said and went to her room. Artemis washed her face and got in a new cleaned outfit. Artemis called everyone into an emergency meeting.

"What's wrong and where is Babycakes?" Asked Tina.

"That's what I called you all here to talk about." Artemis said quietly.

"Did something bad happen?" Finn asked. Puck hit him upside the head. That was a stupid question to asked.

"Yes. Babycakes had gone missing sometime early this mourning. She went to go find her older sister Ivy Rose. I said I would go help find her, But We had a big argument last night and now she's gone." Artemis explained to the large group. They all gasped.

Everyone was in shock. They definetely didn't expect Babycakes to run away. Quinn spoke up.

"What did you guys get in an argument about?" She asked. Vanilla sighed.

"Well last night she came to my house and I was just really mean to her all because I was angry because my dad is making me go to McKinley in September." She started. Everyone except Mercedes gasped.

"Oh dear God, that place is a nightmare. We got slushied like a million times, I was pushed know lockers, people fucking hated us." Kurt said.

"Uh babe, I know high school sucked for us, but you're not helping her." Blaine said.

"Sorry. Anyways, go on about the argument." Kurt said, trying to change the subject. Vanilla nodded.

"Anyways, she got upset and told me I should be grateful and that I was lucky for My dad and Emma. Her parents died when she was 3." She said. Everyone looked sad.

"That sucks." Mike said.

"Yeah, I know. My birth mom died when I was 2, but at least I have my dad and Emma. She brought me to reality and told me to take my situation as a blessing instead of a curse. I feel awful because now she's out somewhere by herself and I didn't make things right with her, and all she was trying to do was tell me that I was lucky. I just... I hate myself right now." Vanilla said, a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"Awww, Vanilla. Don't feel bad, Babycakes is a good person and she will forgive you. I know it, you guys are inseperable. Some fight isn't gonna make her hate you forever." Mercedes said.

"Thanks 'Cedes." Vanilla said.

"What do you say about going on a new adventure to go on?" Jeff asked. Everyone smiled, even Vanilla.

"I say... LET'S DO THIS THING!" Vanilla shouted. Everyone cheered. And thus, the adventure to save Babycakes and help find Ivy Rose with that everybody began packing for there long Adventure. Artemis went back to her house to began Packing.

"Artemis, What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Packing." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause me and the group are going to find Babycakes and Ivy Rose." She explained. He barged into her room.

"What the Hell? I'm not loosing you again. You are not going." Will told her.

"Why the hell can't I?! She's my Friend. She looked out for me my whole Life and I done the same for her." Artemis yelled angrily. She was about to storm out. Until Will grabbed her arm.

"Let go." Artemis demanded.

"I am your father, You have to listen to me." Will said. He pulled her closer to him.

"Dad I know your angry but you can't take it out on me." Artemis told him. Pulling her arm out of his tight grip. She rubbed her arm. Will finally snapped out of it.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I did that. Let me look at your arm, please?" Will asked. She showed him it. It was slightly forming a Bruise.

"I'm going to go get Ice." Artemis said leaving him in the room.

**Glee! **

Will's POV:

Oh my goodness. Did I really just do that? I grabbed my daughter's arm too tight and a big ugly bruise began to form on her beautiful pale skin. I didn't mean to, I swear. Its just that I didn't want her to leave. I just got my precious baby girl back after twelve years and realized, she's not even a baby anymore. I'm being overprotective, I know. Its just that I JUST got her back, and I'm so thankful she's safe. I don't need her in any kind of danger. I lost Cara, then Artemis, I found Emma and we fell in love and got married just when I thought I would never find a wife again. I found Artemis finally just when I thought I would never see her again. Things are finally perfect in my life, I don't need it to all crumble into pieces over losing my daughter in some dangerous rescue. I sighed. But she is right, She and Babycakes have looked after each other since they were little, she needs to save her. Oh God, I'm going to let her go.

Babycakes's POV:

I began to head out at 6am this morning, and its 1pm. I need to take a break. I sat down on a log and sighed. I pulled out a bottle of water and took a long refreshing sip. I also pulled out my most prized possession: a picture of me, my parents, and Ivy Rose, at the beach when I was 3. Ivy Rose was 9. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at the picture of the amazing family I once had. I smiled at Ivy Rose. She had a big toothy grin on her pretty face, her soft brown hair was in pigtails with blue ribbons. I sat on her lap, tiny as ever, my short curly dark brown hair was in a ponytail, with a daisy in it. My father was sitting next to me on the left side, smiling and holding my hand. My mother was on the left, holding my other hand and smiling brightly. I remember my mother's hands. They were always soft and warm, she'd always take my hands in hers and smile at my round little chubby face. Then she'd say, I love you so much pretty girl, so so much." Then she'd hug me, her soft light brown hair smelling of coconut shampoo. She did that with Ivy Rose too. Our dad would ruffle our hair and always tell us that he loved us and how lucky he was to have 2 special an beautiful daughters like me and Ivy. The last time they did that was the day they left for a business trip. They died in a train wreck and my life turned upside down at the small age of 3. I looked again at Ivy. "Don't worry, Ivy Rose. I'm on my way to rescue you so we can be together again. Even if I have to do it alone." I whispered. I got up and continued walking, gripping my pride and joy tightly in my hands.

**Glee!**

"I think it's a good decision that your letting her go, Will." Emma said.

"I know, I thought about it. What I did was Stupid and Uncalled for. She isn't a baby anymore and She's growing up. Her going on this wild Adventure looking for her friend tells me she's growing up." Will explained to his Wife.

"Go tell her Will." Emma told him. That's just what he did. He went to the Next door tree house.

"Artemis." He said walking in. Artemis was sitting on the Sofa with a Bag of ice on her Arm.

"Yes Dad." He got her Attention.

"I wanted to Apologize for the way I've acted earlier. It was wrong. And I shouldn't have done it." Will explained.

"It's okay. The hardest thing in life is letting love go." Artemis said truthfully.

"I know. Baby girl, Just promise me one thing?" Will asked.

"Depends on what it is." Artemis replied.

"Don't get hurt. Stay with your group." Will said.

"I promise." She said back.

"Good." Will kiss his Daughter's forehead. He hugged her. After the Hug. Will let his daughter finish packing. Officially at 2 PM, They group was ready to leave. Artemis Gave her Step-Mother and Father a hug before she left.

"I promise, I'll be back unharmed and Safe." Artemis promised to the both of them.

"Okay, Go on. The sooner you go, The sooner you can find your friend." Emma smiled.

"I love you guys." Artemis said before she left the couple. Will was slightly shocked that was the first time she had ever said I love you to Emma. She's said to him at least quite alot since they found each other. But this was the first time He's ever felt that they were a real family. He smiled.

xxx

The Group was on the trail. Artemis did her and Babycakes call. She whistled. She had hope Babycakes would get that message.

**That is the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed, I will update again possibly tomorrow, If I don't forget. Review please. :) Byee! **

**~ Signing off, **

**Scout. **


	3. Secrets kept and New Surprises

**Title: One Big Family**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.**

**Summary: Artemis is going to McKinley High, And She is furious. Artemis and Babycakes have an argument, and Babycakes runs away without Artemis to find her big sister, Ivy Rose. Which causes Artemis and The Gleeks to have a Second Adventure. Come along and See what Obstacles the group goes through.**

**Pairings: Puck/Quinn, Puck/Artemis, Babycakes/OC, Klaine, Brittana, Wemma.**

**Warnings: F/F, M/M, Cursing, Relationships, Drama.**

**A/N: Here is another Update **

Babycakes was still walking when she heard whistling. She stopped dead in her tracks because it was Vanilla whistling to her, signaling that they were on their way to help her.

"Vanilla's coming, great. Just what I need right now, my best friend who I'm currently extremely angry at coming to help me." She said sarcastically.

"Oh Well, at least the others will be with her." She offered weakly. It really sucks your mad at your bff and they try to come around when your still angry at them.

"I should probably whistle back to her." She said aloud. Babycakes was known to talk to herself when nobody else was around. She whistled back saying okay, and that she was still angry at Vanilla. She then sat down and waited for Vanilla and the others to come.

Artemis got Babycakes message. She felt like she didn't wanna go further if Babycakes was angry at her. She's never been this mad. Artemis sat down on a log have way there, And let a tear fall.

"Vanilla, What's wrong, Honey?" Kurt asked.

"I feel as if I shouldn't go further if she's angry at me." Artemis explained. She sighed.

"She's still your best friend, She can't be mad at you forever." Mercedes sat down next to Artemis. She continued, "One time, It was Sophmore year. Me and Kurt met for the very first time. I had gotten a crush on him, After a few times we hanged out. I asked him out and He said He was in love with Rachel, Then I smashed a Brick in his car window. I was really angry. But then He told me He was gay, and that he didn't really love Rachel. Then we became friends again, And everything went back to normal." She told her story.

"Omg, I couldn't believe that day I said that. It felt weird. About me loving Rachel theory." Kurt explained. Puck laughed a little. "

So she won't be mad at me forever?" Artemis asked not getting her hopes up. Kurt smiled softly.

"No, she won't. Best friends are forever, am I right?" He asked. Vanilla nodded.

"Thanks, Kurt." She said. He patted her back and walked over to Blaine. Vanilla sighed. It still did suck knowing that Babycakes was angry at her. Vanilla started thinking about all the good times she and Babycakes had.

"Hey, Everyone is getting pretty hungry. Should we stop and eat lunch?" Nick asked, knocking Vanilla out of her thoughts, which she was somewhat thankful for.

"Um yeah. The picnic basket has our lunch in it. Tell Everyone to dig in." Vanilla said. Nick frowned.

"Are you gonna come eat with us? You look sadder than Jeff when he didn't win that stuffed panda at Six Flags." He said. Vanilla laughed.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry. And Jeff seriously got sad over that?" She asked. Nick laughed and nodded.

"He cried for 3 days, until I bought him one." Nick said. "You really love Jeff, don't you?" Vanilla asked. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Yep, he's amazing. And if you try to steal my Jeffy, I'll ruin you." He said. Vanilla laughed and put her hands up in defense.

"Hey believe me, I definetely won't. I ship Niff all the way, I want you to love him, not me." She stated. Nick laughed.

"You fangirls are insane." He said. Vanilla nodded.

"Yes we are, and if anyone messes with us about Klaine, Niff, Brittana, Faberry, or any other awesome couple we ship, we start all out fangirl riots and kick ass. So beware." She said evily. Nick looked terrified. He nodded slowly and ran off with Everyone else to eat. Vanilla laughed, wishing Babycakes was there to crack up with her too.

xxx

Babycakes had long day, It was already 5. She had to stop somewhere and eat where she was now, She could clearly hear that there was a Waterfall. She's never been to a waterfall before, It would be even cooler if she ate near one. She walked ahead. Once she got to the waterfall she noticed someone there too.

"Um... Hello?" Babycakes called.

"Oh hi." a really cute boy said coming her way.

"Do you mind if I eat here?" She asked him.

"Sure. You know I was about to eat to. Would you like to eat with me?" He asked sweetly.

"That would be nice. Um, I never caught your name." She smiled slightly.

"I'm Daniel, You can call me Danny. Yours?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Babycakes. Well that's just a stage name I use." Babycakes replied.

"Well then what's real name?" Danny asked.

"My real name is... Blair. Blair Elizabeth Monroe." Babycakes said. Danny smiled.

"I like it. Its awesome, sorta like a badass name." He said. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks. I like your name too, its cool." She said.

"Thank you. Take a seat." He said nicely, patting a huge rock. One that he was sitting on too. She blushed slightly and sat.

"So, what brings you here?" Danny asked. Babycakes paused, and swallowed quickly.

"Umm... long story." She said. Danny smiled.

"Well, I've got lots of time. Tell me, unless you don't want to." He said warmly. She nodded.

"Well, when I was 3, my parents died in a train wreck. And then a week later, my older sister Ivy Rose ran away from home. I haven't seen her since I was 3, she was 9. I'm out to look for her, I... I know she's still alive. I need to see Ivy again." She said. Danny looked sympathetic.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. That sucks. Is there anyone to help you?" He asked.

"Its okay, I miss them, but I'm fine. And yeah, my umm... friends and Vanilla Twilight. They're on their way to help me." She said.

"Oh, who's Vanilla Twilight?" He asked. Babycakes frowned.

"She used to be my best friend. We got in a huge fight and now I'm angry at her and its all just real shit." She explained.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose a best friend." He said. "Tell me about it, Stud." She joked. He laughed and explained the story of how he lost his best friend. About 3 hours later, Babycakes and Danny were boyfriend and girlfriend. And Danny would be going with Babycakes and the others to help find Ivy Rose.

Artemis walked with the big group after Dinner since it was getting late they've decided to rest. They all ended up by a river. The grass was greener then ever and the water was clean and fresh this was the perfect spot to stay. Everybody laid down there sleeping bags and got ready for bed. After everyone had fallen asleep, Artemis stayed up because couldn't. She laid down in her sleeping bag and looked at the stars. Thinking of how she could make it up to Babycakes. She sighed sadly.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked behind her. She turned around to see Puck staring at her, eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine, Just thinking about what to do." She replied.

"Can I sit with you?" Puck asked.

"Sure, I would like that." Artemis smiled slightly. That stayed up together for most of the night looking at the stars. The two soon fell sleep. The next mourning Artemis woke up in Puck's arms.

In the morning, Artemis and Puck were tangled up together asleep. Little did they know Everyone was staring at them in shock. After about 5 minutes, Santana broke the silence.

"What the ** is this?!" She shouted, making both Artemis and Puck jump up and scream.

"Oh my gosh!" Artemis yelled. Puck just sat there with a scared and surprised look on his face. Santana shot one of the scariest bitch glares ever seen, besides Kurt's bitch glare, of course.

"You wanna explain this Puckzilla, or should Strawberry Shortcake do it?" Artemis and Puck both looked at each other for a brief second before Puck spoke up.

"Um, Well... I saw Vanilla was awake after everybody else had fallen asleep, She looked upset and Lonely so I thought I could Comfort her..." He explained. Half of it was the truth but He did not want to tell them he was dating Vanilla, because they decided to keep it a secret.

"He only came to sit with me, But somehow we ended up this way and Yeah..." Artemis couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Oh and Strawberry shortcake, really?" She asked in surprise. Santana nodded.

"That's my fave kind of cake!" Brittany smiled. Puck got up...

"I'm going to go wash up." Puck said and walked away awkwardly. Everybody but Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt went to go get breakfast.

"Okay, Now what really happened between you two, last night?" Kurt asked. Artemis began to explain to them.

"Well, part of what Puck said was true." Artemis said.

"Part? We need the whole story, white girl." Mercedes said. Brittany giggled.

"Did you and Puck get your sweet kisses on? Me and Sanny do this thing where-"

"BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Santana shouted. Brittany closed her mouth. Santana walked over and took her hand.

"Come on, baby. Why don't we go color in your favorite Dora coloring book?" She asked. Brittany's face lit up.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. When they were walking away Brittany asked, "Sanny, is Dora your sister?" Santana laughed.

"Um, no. I don't have any sisters, remember?" She asked. Brittany nodded.

Meanwhile...

"Last night, everything that Puck said happened. Umm, but... Puck and I, we're dating." She said. They gasped.

"What the GaGa?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. Artemis sighed.

"Because, we wanted to keep it a secret. I didn't know how you guys would react, which is obviously not very good." She said. Mercedes sighed.

"Artemis, you could've just told us." She said. Artemis nodded.

"I know, I'm really sorry. You guys deserved to know. Tell you what, at breakfast, me and Puck will tell the others about us." She said. Kurt and Mercedes smiled and nodded. "Alright, I hope you two are happy together. Just be careful, Puck is a serious player." Mercedes said.

"And a man-whore. But I do hope things work out." Kurt added. Artemis was frozen. She didn't want her boyfriend to cheat on her or anything. She just nodded slowly and walked away.

Babycakes/Blair had to go that Sunday mourning. Danny had decided to go with her to help look for her sister Ivy. After Danny had packed up for long Journey ahead of them, They decided to head north sense that was where Ivy was. All Babycakes new was that she was North at a log cabin. That is where Babycakes had last seen her. But she could have moved on and Moved somewhere else. She was going to go there first and check. Danny had said that was okay. Whatever it took to find her Sister. Have way there they ran into these big Giants whose seemed Oddly familiar to Babycakes, They were the Guards who had tortured Vanilla/Artemis at the Fortress. Babycakes wondered what they were doing here instead of being at the Fortress.

**Well there's a short chapter for ya, Hope you liked it. Remember to review. Any questions PM me. :) Thanks guys. Until next time...**

**~ Scout. **


	4. After a hurricane comes a rainbow

**Title: One Big Family**

**Author: FearlessGeek + Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee. We do not own Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap or Not alone by Darren Criss. **

**Summary: Artemis is going to McKinley High, And She is furious. Artemis and Babycakes have an argument, and Babycakes runs away without Artemis to find her big sister, Ivy Rose. Which causes Artemis and The Gleeks to have a Second Adventure. Come along and See what Obstacles the group goes through.**

**Pairings: Puck/Quinn, Puck/Artemis, Babycakes/OC, Klaine, Brittana, Wemma.**

**Warnings: F/F, M/M, Cursing, Relationships, Drama. **

Babycakes/Blair was on Danny's back while they journeyed to go find Ivy Rose. She ran his fingers through his beautiful dark hair. "You have really pretty hair." Said Babycakes/Blair. Danny smiled.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said back.

"Well, you're really hot." She said.

"Well you're really sexy." He said. Babycakes/Blair blushed and smiled.

"You- you- you think I'm sexy?" She stuttered. "Hell yes. You're amazingly sexy." He assured. She smiled.

"Thanks. You're sexy too." She said. He laughed and set her down. She smiled into his eyes.

"I'm glad you're mine." He said.

"Me too, I'm complete now." Babycakes/Blair said.

"You're my teenage dream, Blair." He said, smoothing her hair.

"And you're mine." She said. She leaned in to kiss him until...

"Yo Z! Its that ugly freak's weird friend and some noob!" He called. Dave came over and froze. Babycakes/Blair shot a bitch glare.

"Don't make me kick your ass!"She exclaimed. Dave was still frozen, Azimio was still trying to be cocky but failing, and her sweet, dear, Danny was turned on... he had the boner to prove it. She ran up to Azimio and punched him hard. He fell to the ground and was knocked outcold. Dave ran.

"Ready to go babe?" She asked sweetly. He was frozen. He smiled and spoke up.

"Hot damn, that was sexy." He said. She blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I started an all girls fight club branch in 6th grade." She said proudly. He just smiled and said, "I was right, my girlfriend is hot and a badass."

"Damn straight." She said, and they both walked away, continuing the journey.

**xxx**

Artemis was thinking alot. She wished so much that Babycakes would stop being mad at her. She had to get that out of her mind.

_where are we?_

_what the hell is going on?_

_the dust has only just begun to form_

_crop circles in the carpet_

_sinking feeling_

Artemis took a breath and continued.

_spin me round again_

_and rub my eyes,_

_this can't be happening_

_when busy streets a mess with people_

_would stop to hold their heads heavy_

_hide and seek_

_trains and sewing machines_

_all those years_

_they were here first_

She sang this part quietly and beautifully.

_oily marks appear on walls_

_where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,_

_the sweeping insensitivity of this still life_

_hide and seek_

_trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)_

_blood and tears (hearts)_

_they were here first_

_Mmmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well?_

_well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say,_

_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_

_of course it is_

_Mmmm whatcha say?_

_Mmmm that it's just what we need_

_you decided this_

_whatcha say?_

_Mmmm what did she say?_

_ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_speak no feeling no I don't believe you_

_you don't care a bit,_

_you don't care a bit_

_(hide and seek)_

_ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_(hide and seek)_

_speak no feeling no i don't believe you_

_you don't care a bit,_

_you don't care a (you don't care a) bit_

_(hide and seek)_

_oh no, you don't care a bit_

_oh no, you don't care a bit_

Everybody stops and stares at her. "What I can't singIt's too quite." Artemis snapped.

"Woah chill." Mercedes said.

"Don't tell me to freakin Chill." She snapped again. She ran ahead.

"What's her problem?" Rory whispered to Brittany. Artemis glared at him tearfully.

"What's my problem? My problem is, Is that I don't have a fucking problem. I'm just pissed and upset that Babycakes decided to run off and now she's gotten me all worried. And I doubt she even gives a damn, I bet she's still pissed too." Artemis half yelled. Puck went to go calm her.

**...**

Puck ran and saw her by the lake crying.

"Look, I know your angry, but You didn't have to yell like that." He said calmly.

"SHUTUP! CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! MY BEST FRIEND IS MAD AT ME AND SHE RAN OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE AND I'M JUST SO FREAKIN WORRIED ABOUT HER AND-"

Puck silenced her with a kiss.

Stop worrying honey, I promise she's fine. I hate seeing you like this. We're gonna find her." He reassured her. She smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. Thanks Puck." She apologized.

"No worries, let's go." He said reaching out his hand. She took it and they left.

**...**

The pair walked hand and hand back to where the group was. "Is everything okay? I'm sorry I made you upset even more and woah... What are you two doing holding hands?!" Rory asked really fast in surprise.

"Everything is fine, But there is some explanation for this." Artemis says gesturing her and puck's hands that were twined together. "Well, It all started when..." Puck began.

Meanwhile...

Blair and Danny were halfway in between the lines. Face it they were lost, Blair swore they were going in the right direction, Now she was just going crazy.

**...**

"Well, it all started during the last adventure when we helped Brittany become human again. See, I was looking at Artemis and I smiled because she was so pretty and I thought, "Whoa, I need to make this girl mine." He said. Artemis blushed.

"Anyways, so I swooned her with my sexy awesome power of Puckzilla, and she instantly fell in love with this guy." Puck said pointing to himself, sounding cocky as ever. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"He asked me if I wanted to make out and after I said no, he played me a song on his guitar and sang, then I smiled and he said I looked beautiful, then we kissed." She explained.

"She's right. But you still do think I'm sexy, don't you?" He asked. Artemis nodded and squeezed his arm.

"Of course I do." She said. They kissed and Santana shouted, "GET A ROOM SLICKS!"

Ah, how Santana can always manage to cockblock or disturb a romantic moment.

Meanwhile, Blair and Danny were sitting on a log. They were lost and she hated it. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey Blair, why are you crying?" He asked. She quickly wiped her tears.

"Umm, no... no reason." She lied. Danny frowned.

"Don't give me that, just tell me sweetheart. I want to help you." He said.

"I'm really scared. I just want to find my sister and go home. I'm terrified I won't be able to find her, or that she'll be... d-dead." She admitted. Danny sighed.

"I know pretty girl, we'll find her. I know it. And I promise I will be with you every step of the way to help, I want to keep you safe Blair, you're amazing." Blair smiled a tear rolled down her cheek.

"My mom used to call me pretty girl." She said shyly. Danny smiled and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Well, she wasn't lying." He said. She blushed and smiled that beautiful smile he loved so much. This was the moment, when Danny would tell Blair he loved her.

"Hey Blair, if you look closely at that tree you can see something carved into it." He said, pointing to a tree. She got up and walked over to the tree. He pulled out his baby guitar and waited. When Blair walked over and saw the carving on the tree, her heart stopped. The carving was a heart and inside it said, "I LOVE YOU." She smiled and turned around to see Danny with a baby guitar and a huge grin on his face.

"So, now that you know how I feel about you, its only fair you tell me." He said innocently.

"Oh is it now?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well, you should know that... I LOVE YOU TOO!" She exclaimed, running up and practically killing him with a tight hug.

"Great. Now, if you let me, I'd like to sing you a song." He said.

"Then go for it, I would love to hear your voice." She said. He smiled and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She laughed and sat down.

He kissed her forhead and he began to play "Not Alone" by Darren Criss.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek when he finished the song. "That was lovely." She said.

"Well then, a lovely song for a lovely girl. My lovely girl, to be exact." He said proudly. She smiled and they hugged for a long time, holding each other closely under the stars.

They were on the road again. On the way way down They all were singing "We are young" And just enjoying the moment while it lasted. Artemis smiled. It felt as if she were getting closer to Babycakes. She knew her smell and looks anywhere. Artemis squeezed puck's hand gently.

"Everything okay Baby?" He asked.

"Were getting closer." She smiled again. He smiled back.

Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff were walking down with the group. It suddenly got a little dark, And a few stars came out. "The stars are so Pretty Nicky!" Jeff smiled

"Just like you." Nick smiled. Kurt and Blaine went Awww.

"They're so cute." Kurt Cooed. Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kissed his forehead. They all stop and watched the stars.

"Sam, Look a shooting Star!" Mercedes pointed.

"Make a wish." Sam smiled. That's just what She did.

"Okay." She said.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"No way am I telling you." She told him.

"Fine." He said.

"Sanny I want smores!" Brittany Smiled wide.

"Hey Artemis, Do you think we can stop for tonight and just hang out?" Santana asked. Artemis nodded.

After everybody got there stuff out, Finn and Puck started to make the fire. Artemis walked up to Rory.

"Rory I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It was wrong and so Uncalled for." She apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Rory smiled.

"Cool, Um, Let's go have a smore." She offered.

"Okay" He said and Smiled.

**xxx**

"Do you smell that?" Blair asked taking a whiff of the air.

"Yeah It smells like fire." Danny sniffed and Said.

"Let's go find out where its coming from!" Blair exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Don't you just wanna stay and cuddle with me?!" Danny half-whined. Blair smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I wants to get my adventure on. So, you can stay here, but this badass is going to find herself a fire." She said. Danny laughed.

"No, I'm definetely coming with you, cutie." He said picking her up and putting her on his back. She giggled. They began walking and soon reached a point in the woods where their were many big trees. Through one of the trees she could see a bright orange flame and smoke. She heard people laughing and singing and she smelled smores.

"Well, we found our fire babe." He said sweetly. She nodded.

"Yep, let's go." She said. They walked through the trees and saw the Gleeks and the others. Artemis had a red plastic cup in her hand and she was dancing with Everyone else while Sam played "Red Solo Cup." Blair wished she could dance with them too. She stood in the corner with Danny, gripping his hand tightly.

After the song ended, Everyone cheered. Artemis went to go get a refill and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Blair in the corner holding hands with a cute boy with dark hair. They stared at each other for a while and the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. "Ummm, what are you doing here Babycakes?" Artemis asked, shocked. Blair rolled her eyes.

"What's it to you?" She said in a snarky tone. She really didn't want to be by her "best friend" when she was mad at her.

. "I just wanted to know." She said sadly.

"You know what? Me and Danny smelled a fire and wanted to see where it was coming from, but I didn't expect to see this." She said. Artemis frowned.

"Look Babycakes, I-" Blair put her hand up and shook her head.

"Its late, I should really get some sleep. Come on Danny. Look Artemis, I'm just really not ready for us to start being cool again. You were really mean to me and you were selfish, and I didn't like that. I'm gonna go now. Night." She said.

"It was umm... nice meeting you. I'm Danny, Blair or Babycakes' boyfriend by the way. I'm gonna umm, go now too. See ya." He said awkwardly, walking away. Artemis frowned and walked to the lake, singing herself to sleep.

**...**

Puck had been worried about Artemis. She seemed Depressed lately. And She hasn't came back cause she said she was going to get a refill.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go find Artemis, She should've been back by now." Puck told them worriedly. They were okay with it. Puck knew exactly where she was. She is at the Lake. He went to the lake and He saw her sleeping on a tree branch.

"Artemis!" He quietly yelled. Artemis flinched awake.

"Puck?" She asked looking down.

"Yes it's me." Puck replied. He heard Artemis sigh.

"Go away." She told him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. The other Gleeks are worried just as much as I am." He explained. Artemis climbed down from the tree.

"I saw Babycakes. She was with another boy. She's still mad at me. And I don't think we should continue this adventure. I wanna go back home." She said with a tear going down her face.

Puck was shocked. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed, making Artemis jump a little.

"You can't just give up like this! Things get a bit difficult and you start to complain and whine about how you want to go home. What happened to that strong, brave, awesome girl I met a while ago?" He shouted. Artemis cried.

"Fuck off. Oh my gosh! You can't tell me what to do, I can give up if I want to! And who do you think you are telling me I can't complain or quit?! Oh yeah, and that brave and awesome girl you met a while ago? SHE'S GONE!" Artemis screamed. Puck jumped back.

"Calm down! God, you are acting so angry all of the sudden and its annoying and I hate it! Guess what, princess bitch a lot, you're not the only one with problems here! You're being selfish and whining about how your best friend doesn't want to talk to you anymore, and I really don't blame her! I tried to help you and make sure you were okay and you knew we would be okay! But I guess I wasted my time..." Puck said the last part quietly. Artemis gasped.

"What does that mean? You WASTED your Oh so precious time on your girlfriend?! Are you breaking up with me Noah?!" She asked. That was the first time she had ever used his real name. Puck sighed. A couple tears went down Artemis's face. She was really hurting right now. Now her own boyrfriend thinks she's selfish. She isn't trying to be selfish at all.

"You know what. Maybe it's for the best for us..." She said.

"I'm sorry. I just I don't like seeing you give up." Puck replied.

"I'm going back to the fire." Artemis told him. She left him there hanging. She had to go talk to Babycakes.

Babycakes could here Puck and Artemis yelling from where she was. But it suddenly got quiet. She could finally get sleep. It was about 15 minutes later, When she saw Artemis. "Artemis, Go. You know I'm mad at you." Babycakes said.

"Hear me out. Just give me 5 minutes to explain." Artemis begged.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute." She said. Artemis nodded. Blair grabbed Danny and took him over to a tree. He yawned.

"What's going on baby?" He asked. She kissed his cheek.

"Artemis is here and she wants me to hear her out, should I?" She asked.

"To be honest, yes. I saw how uncomfortable you were around Artemis, and I could tell how much you miss her. I think its time for you guys to make up." Danny said. Blair smiled.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" She asked. He laughed and kissed her forhead.

"Its not that I'm saying the right things, its that I'm saying them to the right person." He said. He tweaked her nose and she giggled.

"Now go make up with your friend dollbaby, I'll be waiting." He said in a sort of seducive way. She smiled and pressed a warm loving kiss on his lips.

From out of nowhere, they heard Santana shout, "WANKY!" Blair rolled her eyes and walked over to Artemis. She sighed. "You have 5 minutes, go." Is all she said before Artemis smiled gratefully and began to talk.

"I'm so so so sorry about that argument we had before you left. Your right, I was acting selfish when I shouldn't have been. I am grateful to have Emma as a mother right now. And yeah your right maybe I will like McKinley. And If it weren't for you I wouldn't have even been here, I wouldn't have found Emma or My dad. And just I really miss you. And I want to be your best friend. I'm so sorry. And I really need my best friend back right now. Because the truth is, How I feel right now, I'm hurting inside, And I know you are too. Please please forgive me." Artemis was on the verge of ears right now.

"And if you don't then that's okay, I respect your decision." She said sadly. She waited for Babycakes answer...

Blair sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I... I forgive you. I'm tired of being angry at you and I miss being your bff. I was dying inside without you and I just wanted so badly for us to be cool again. I'm sorry for being such a stubborn bitch. I love you." Blair said. Artemis smiled, and let a tear fall.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm so so so sorry and I missed you alot and you absoulutely weren't being a stubborn bitch and I'm just-" Blair laughed and covered her mouth.

"Just shutup and give me a hug!" Artemis smiled and gave Blair a hug. They hugged for the longest time, embracing each others warmth and enjoying the fact they were bff's again.

"I love you bitch." Artemis said. Blair laughed.

"I love you too, princess." She said. They let go and smiled at each other.

"I think its time for bed." Artemis said yawning.

"I think you're right." They held hands and when they turned around, they saw Everyone smiling.

"Awwww!" Everyone said in unison. They cheered for Artemis and Blair. Artie had a video camera in his hand.

"Artemis and Babycakes are on again bitches!" He shouted. Everyone cheered.

"Oh my God, you guys!" Blair said. They laughed and all went to bed dreaming happy thoughts.

**xxx**

They all woke up in the mourning. Artemis saw Puck rolling up his sleeping bag.

"P-puck?" She was hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I acted like a bitch to you last night." She apologized.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you princess bitch a lot and selfish." He said.

"Are we cool again?" She asked him.

"Were okay Baby." He said then he kissed her on the lips.

"Yay." She cheered quietly. Everybody began to eat breakfast after they had packed up.

Puck and Artemis walked hand in hand to breakfast. They sat down closely next to each other and Puck fed Artemis strawberries and rubbed her arm. Quinn watched with jeaulousy creeping over her.

"Puck should be mine, not hers. I mean, I know he knocked me up when I was 16, but he tried so damn hard to be a good dad. Then I had Beth, and I felt closer to Puck then I ever had before, he was mine and I loved it. How the hell did I let him slip away?" She whispered to herself. She was fuming.

"I want him back, he belongs with me." She said. Now, Quinn knew very well that she should be nice and let Artemis have Puck, but she was sort of a bitch. Quinn Fabray lived for being on top and she pretty much always got what she wanted. And she wanted Puck.

"Queen Bitch takeover in 3,2,1..." Is all Quinn said before walking over to Artemis, who was sitting alone on a rock smiling lovingly at Puck, who was over by a tree playing guitar. Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked. It was time for some girl talk.

**Oh my goodness what is this girl planning?! Well come back and read the next chapter to find out! I hope you liked this chapter and pleasee review! **

**~ Scout. **


	5. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
